bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
TBTP -5000: Hell-Hound March
Intro Let us delve into the mysteries of the Gotei 13. The origins. The battles before. The men and women who shaped the Gotei to what it is today. These are the stories of the greatest ones... The lands of what the senior troops liked to call "Hell-Hound March" was still burning with a battle-scarred sensation. Those who have spent time here and have been lucky enough to live knew that each day was a new battle. Survival and hurting the other guys was priority number 1. General Oburen rode his armoured horse alongside the heavily guarded trenches, taking note of the lightning blasting through the dark skies above. He sighed "Even the air here is corrupt." His Vice-General, Sadow, turned to him "Don't be so glum, sir. At least we've had a winning streak for the past 3 days. Perhaps things are starting to look up for us." Before Oburen could answer he noticed a colleague of his striding nearby. It was actually one of the medical staff who stepped out of one of the surgery tents. She breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. She walked over to General Oburen and said, "Vice-General Hone Kumori is making a full recovery. He should be back on duty soon enough. It would help if you'd inform General Kuchiki of this development. "Don't bother," said a raspy voice. Hone Kumori was walking out of the medical tent still wrapped in his bandages. He looked over at General Oburen and said, "I'll tell Sora that I'm alive then." Oburen nodded "Don't strain yourself too much, soldier. A near-dead man is no use on the battlefield. After you inform Sora, go get some lunch and then some rest. Sadow, alert Altaire and Savis to keep the eastern and south-western towers secure." Sadow saluted the General and rode off. Hone laughed, "Near-dead? My dear general, I am kept alive by my hatred for Yamamoto and his dogs. I can't die till I see Yama in a grave." He regained his composure, and headed off to his company's tent. The nurse from the tent hurried after him. A scarred soldier leaned against a stake in the ground "I like his passion for battle." Sadow turned to him "Kenpachi. Isn't there a helpless corpse you could be stabbing?" The young soldier smirked at him and bowed sarcastically "My deepest apologies, General. I'll get right on that." Sadow nods with a half smile "Carry on then." Meanwhile, Sadow informed his friends and comrades, Altaire and Savis, of the need for security for the towers when flaming arrows rained down upon the camp from the storming skies. Hone quickly turned around and said, "Slice, Kirekomi!" The arrows were immediately sliced into chaff, and they were no longer a threat. Hone sighed, then coughed up some blood. He smiled and licked the blood around his mouth. "Guess Kirikomi takes more toll than I thought." The medic caught up to him "Vice-General!" But before she could finish she was immediately impaled by an incoming spear. After blood trickled out of her mouth she collapsed into the hot dirt under their feet. Sadow unsheathed his Zanpakuto, Kansei, and announced "Burn, Kansei!" His sword swirled with blue fire around him. Altaire shouted after unsheathing his large Zanpakuto "Shine, Irumi!" His sword glowed with a fine golden light. Savis followed up releasing his Zanpakuto "Reap, Muzan!" His dark sword transformed into a large black scythe connected to a chain, also attached to a spiked gauntlet on his forearm. All of them prepared for battle. Hone walked over to the girl. She was twitching from the spear and at death's door. Hone stabbed her with his sword, which was similar to a scythe, and the spear in her was torn out. She also was healed from the impalement. She gasped for air and looked at Hone. He then said, "Get to Lady Unohana. It's not safe here." The girl nodded, and ran off toward one of the medical tents. The tent had a barrier which reflected all attacks back at the direction it came from. But large attacks from ballistas caused the shield to weaken slightly. Hone payed it no mind, and dashed off toward the battle-scarred landscape. Kenpachi screamed while whirling in midair, chopping several lumbering armoured soldiers in half with his dented sword. General Kainda sighed "That man is quite scary." He turns to see Sadow, Savis, and Altaire joining into the slaughter-fest similarly. He grins comically "Am I the only sane person here?" He shrugs then released his Zanpakutos "Rain war and breathe peace, Seito!" His blades transform into a pair of large double-sided battle axes. He does a few flips in midair and flies down at his opponents, crashing into several while screaming a war cry. Hone slashed numerous Daikama soldiers as they lined up to die. Hone smirked as their blood filled the air. He yelled out, "ALL YOU KARIIREBITO DOGS ARE DEAD! YA HEAR ME? DEAD!!!" He swung his scythe, sending a dense black wave across the field. Many other members of the Daikama died at this monstrous wave of death. Savis swung his own scythe down, a red beam of energy hacking through the Daikama soldiers as if they were butter. Hone cackled as he surveyed the destruction he had wrought. He looked over at the others having their fun in killing off the forces. He yelled at the top of his lungs, "IS THERE ANYONE ON THIS FIELD WORTH FIGHTING?!" "I am," said a still voice. It was a man dressed in all white clothes. He had semi long, pale white hair, slitted eyes, and a serpentine smile. He looked over at Hone and said, "How do you do? I am Suto Ichimaru." His smile never left his lips. Hone smirked and said, "Whaddya know? More cannon fodder." He charged at Suto, but Hone missed by a thread. Suto laughed faintly, "Fool." Hone then felt a sword slice into his back. He felt his old wounds open up again, and fell to the ground, crying out in pain. Suddenly a distant Flash Step could be registered and, almost teleportingly, Oburen appears in front of this new enemy who had cut down his comrade. The head of one of his axes clashed against the Ichimaru's "And I am General Oburen Kainda. It's a pleasant to meet you." "Ah," mused Suto. "The Infamous General of the Rokuronin, Oburen Kainda." Ichimaru spat, "You dogs have given us a lot of trouble." He smirked as he swung his sword toward Oburen, loosing the blood on it. "I guess killing you will get me onto Commander General Yamamoto's good side." He slightly opened his eyes, which were a light brown, and said, "Enjoy the pain, Risotokatto." Oburen's eyes widened and he backed up several feet from his enemy as Reiatsu swirled past him, concentrating around this single being. Suto smirked as he lifted his sword, now strangely a knife. He then disappeared and reappeared right next to Oburen and aimed to cut him with his knife. Oburen guarded with his heavy axes. He twirled them, sending Suto whirling into a rock. Suto smirked, "Got you." The knife he had in his hand was sticking out of Oburen's side. It was a superficial wound only though. Suto got up and wiped the blood from his forehead, then he applied some salve to it. He kept his smirk all throughout this happening; even when he was hit, he did not lose his smile. Oburen thought to himself "The hell is with this guy...?" as he knocked the blade out of his side with a twirl of his axes. Suto then drew a smaller knife from his coat. He then cut his wrist, letting the blood flow. As he did this, blood began to flow from Oburen's wrist. Suto smiled, "I love pain. It is such a release." Oburen muttered "Masochistic bastard..." Suto stood up and said, "Any blow that I make with my blade will affect you. I am in perfect control." "Your blade, huh?" mused a feminine voice. At the end of those words, a giant object whic appeared to be a needle was jabbed straight through Suto's hest. His blood coated the tip of the blade. Suto used all his strength to look behind himself. He cursed as he saw the face of Piri-Piri Shihōin. She smirked as she said these last words to the former general, "Good-bye, snake bait." She swatted him awaywith a giant needle which covered her arm. She looked at Oburen and asked, "You alright?"